Mission 23: The Will of the Inheritors
is the twenty-third episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It feature the debut of "protectors", a prototype armor who would later become the Go-Busters' power-ups. Synopsis On Yoko's birthday, the Metaloid Jishakuloid attacks, sticking Hiromu, Nick, Ryuji, and J. together, leaving Masato to have Yoko test a dangerously exposed prototype armor. Plot Masato arrives at the Energy Management Center with a flower bouquet for Yoko on her birthday, and he reveals that he worked with Yoko's mother as the test pilot of the MegaZords they built. Elsewhere, after pestering Enter over his meeting with Messiah and telling him they will now work together, Escape takes a child's toy magnet to create Jishakuloid and cause suffering in the Iwagami district with his power to magnetize people. The Go-Busters are deployed to Jishakuloid's location, with Hiromu and Cheeda Nick arriving first and getting magnetized. The other Go-Busters transform and battle Jishakuloid and the Buglers before J and Ryuji end up magnetized as well, before the Metaloid escapes when Beet Buster attempts to hit his Weakpoint. As the others are taken back to the Energy Management Center, Masato sees Yoko's mother in her when she tries to cheer a girl up whose is separated from her mother by Jishakuloid's magnetism. Elsewhere, as Jishakuloid repairs his face, the JishakuZord arrives and starts siphoning an Enetron tank. With Gorisaki sending them prototype GB-Protection suits to make them immune to Jishakuloid's attack, Masato and Yoko track down the Metaloid in the Kitamura district. However, Escape arrives and destroys Masato's protection suit piece by piece with a single shot each as he and Yoko take cover. It is at this time that Yoko learns that Masato's physical body stuck in subspace suffers whatever physical harm his avatar endures. Refusing to let him sacrifice himself for her mother's sake, Yoko knocks Masato out and charges Escape head on while changing into Yellow Buster, as the others drive her off. With Masato covering, Yellow Buster destroys Jishakuloid's magnetic hair as the assembled Go-Busters finally destroy the Metaloid from all sides. Forming Go-Buster Oh, the Go-Busters hold the JishakuZord off while Buster Beet magnetizes the Enetron tank to retrieve he stolen Enetron, right before Go-Buster Oh destroys the Vaglass Megazord. Soon after, upon seeing the girl and her mother reunited, Masato admits that Yoko reminds him of her mother. Watching him leave, Ryuji worries about Masato's real intentions for risking his life. Cast * : * : * : **Yoko Usami (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Girl: Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *Buster Machine, Hasshin se yo! *'ED': Shinpai Honey ♥ Bunny Notes *'Viewership': 3.1% *This is the first episode to have movie footage from both Kamen Rider and Super Sentai shown during the ending. This is because Fourze ''was pre-empted for Olympics coverage. DVD/Blu-ray releases ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Mission 21: Farewell, Blue Buster, Mission 22: The Beautiful Avatar: Escape, Mission 23: The Will of the Inheritors and Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 6.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 6, DVD cover Gobus6bd.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢意志を継ぐ者｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢意志を継ぐ者｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi